One Hell Of a Buttler and One Killer Maid
by Chrome Dream
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has his Black Butler but Sasuke Uchiha has his Pink Maid. What happens when these two prodogies collide and a family secret is revealed? Maybe it's a change for the better. "Pink always did go better with Black." UPDATE
1. His maid, the childhood friend

_**Author's Note:**__Soo when I made this story and updated it, I was in a huge rush. Whenever I think of something really good, I get a bunch of ideas that pop in my head that stays with me until I write something up. The headache that came with this rush of ideas, unfortunately, wouldnt go away until I made a chapter or two and posted it, so it was a big mess. I'm really sorry about that. Now that I have the chance to actually work on it than I did before, I decided to revise the first two chapters. I hope you like._

_**Description:**__This chapter is somewhat like the way it was but just revised. It's a bit longer than the first one which I've been striving to complete for years._

_**Reviews:**__Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was really surprised the chapter got so popular while I was away! It made me smile to see so many good reviews. Thanks. I'm sorry that I made you all wait. I hope you enjoy. XD_

* * *

It was a rather peaceful afternoon for the Phantomhive mansion. Without any assignments from the Queen, Ciel Phantomhive was finally able to take a break from work. Fortunately for him, his day long vacation happened during a beautiful summer day. The sun beamed brightly in the air with clear blue skies at its side. A gentle wind pressed against Ciel, lifting his dark hair slightly from his black eye patch.

A voice from behind him made his eye harden."Wonderful weather isnt it?"His elegant butler, Sebastian Michealis said as he poured him some more tea.

"Aa."The boy grunted and turned when he heard the sound of clipping. Finny smiled brightly at the young master from where he stood cutting a small bush.

"It's been awhile since the young master has been able to take a break and sit around for once. He actually looks well rested."Finny said.

Ciel snorted and turned his gaze away, trying not admit that he was allowing himself to relax in the prescence of others. But it was too late, his servants had already seen it all no matter how hard he tried to hide the fact. A blue eye caught the sight of Bard and Mey-Rin walking towards them. The chef was pushing a cart of sweets while the maid had her hands full with a tray of lemonade, probably for Finny who had been working since this morning.

"Good morning, young master." Mey-Rin said cheerfully, as she dropped the tray gently onto the table beside Ciel. "I have one of your favorite cakes prepared for you. Would you like a slice?"

Ciel paused for a moment as he eyed the cake wearilly. He already snuck a piece of cake this morning which clearly worked against him during his studies.

"What is it?" He asked.

As Mey-Rin explained the contents of the cake, Bard busied himself with handing Finny a tall glass of lemonade. He offered one to Sebastian but the butler seemed to be busy staring off into the sky. Shrugging the butler's strange behavior off, Bard took the lemonade for himself without a complaint.

"That will be fine." Ciel finally said, as he pulled the small china to his lips for a small sip. He was interupted, however, when Sebastian grabbed the arm rest of his chair and dragged him to the side, mutter a small 'excuse me' as he did. Ciel opened his mouth to spout a nasty remark but a soft thumb interrupted him. Turning over his shoulder, Ciel's eye widened at the person that suddenly appeared before them. A woman with long pink hair to her waist was knealing in the same spot his chair had once stood.

Finny and Bard dropped their glasses in surprise as they stared at the woman. "D-Did she just fall from the sky?" Finny asked.

"T-That's impossible."

"Who a-are you!" Mey-Rin stammered, both hands over her mouth. "_What _are you?"

The woman remained silent, choosing to stare at the ground then answer the servants. Ciel's eye narrowed as he stood from his chair and glared at the woman.

With a firm voice, he spoke. "Who are you?"

Emerald eyes rolled slowly to look the teenager directly in the eye. She stood to her feet, brushed her pink bangs from her face and stared Ciel down. Something about her seemed off to the Earl, something strangely mysterious and surprisingly frightening. Fortunately, being the excellent actor he was, Ciel kept a straight face and a hard glare on the nameless woman.

"So this is the Earl I've heard so much about."She said, her eyes never leaving Ciel's. She stared a moment or two longer before crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Though he's a lot smaller than I thought he would be."

A vein throbbed painfully on Ciel's head, making him clench his tiny fists in rage. "I asked you a question." He snarled. "_Who are you_?"

The woman still refused to answer, much to Ciel's anger. His blue eyes narrowed into a vicious glare as he and the young woman scowled at eachother.

A loud clap interrupted the feud as Sebastian slid in between them, eyes closed and lips pulled into a tight grin. The woman gave him a disgusted look at the sight.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Sebastian said. "It's been a few years hasn't it?"

"More like a few _hundred_, _Sebastian_." The woman nearly growled, the deadily glint in her eyes reaching a boiling point. From the corner of his eye, Ciel saw his servants flinch.

Sebastian turned so his back was to the other servants but he was side by side with Ciel. "No need to _exagerrate, Sakura."_ He replied, nearly in a whisper. Unknown to everyone else, his eyes had changed a dark red as he glowered at the other. Everyone but Ciel and Sebastian failed to see her eyes flicker a brighter green.

"Do you know this woman, Sebastian?"Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, she is my childhood friend."

"Childhood friend?"Nearly everyone echoed, much to Ciel's annoyance.

Another nod from the butler. The woman took a step to the side so she was in plain view of the others. Bowing slightly, she closed her eyes and whispered, "The name given to me by my master is Sakura Haruno. I have heard alot about you all from Sebastian's _letters_."

Mey-Rin blinked, mouth slightly ajar with surprise. "Letters?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I guess you could call them that."

Sakura gave a nod, "He sends one to me ever so often, each about his journey along side the young Earl."

Ciel spoke up before Sakura could go any further. "Just now you said "Master". Just who exactly is that?"

For a moment, Sakura's eyes brightened but quickly dimmed soon after. "Excuse me for one moment." She said and gracefully turned on her heel to take a few steps forward. She aused and slowly raised her arms, just in time to catch something that had fallen at a great speed from the sky. The faint sound of a plan flying away from above was quickly brought to the Phantomhive family's attention. Eventually they turned away, believing it would be best not took and see if their ears had proved them right.

A loud sigh could be heard from whatever was in Sakura's arms. "You left me."

Sakura turned away. "I couldn't allow the young master to just jump into any random place. That's dangerous, you know. I had to make sure it was safe first."

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't. But I have no reason to lie."

Bard's eye twitched. "Did he just fall from a plane?"

Finny and Mey-Rin nodded at the same time. "Seems so."

Sakura suddenly sighed and turned around revealing the boy in her arms as she dropped him to his feet and fixed his clothes. The boy had to be about Ciel's age or probably older. His black bangs fell like daggers on each side of his face, cupping his cheeks delicately while the rest of his hair spiked back. He wore a pair of silk black pants with a black, silk, long sleeved shirt. His waist coat was red, matching his red and grey necktie. With a smirk, the boy bowed with one arm behind his back and the other crossed over his chest.

"It's nice to meet you all."The boy said with a sickeningly dashing smirk, black eyes gleaming in a mischevious glint. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

_How was it? It wasn't the greatest but it's better than what it was before. XP_

_*Please review*_


	2. His maid, so stubborn

_**Author's Note:**Don't really have that much to say... XD_

**_Description:_**_...Not much to say here but I do have an important note on the bottom. Please read!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Who?" _Ciel questioned, eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"This, " Sakura said, motioning towards 'Sasuke'. "Is my master."

"I still don't understand why it is you are here." Ciel said as he crossed his arms. "Is there something you need?"

"No, I don't need anything. It's you who does." Sasuke shrugged. "Well the Queen is the one who thinks you do."

"The Queen?" Ciel echoed.

"She believes that you, Earl Phantomhive, are in grave danger." Sasuke said, taking a white envelope from his waist coat to give the smaller boy he towered over. Ciel glanced at the unfamiliar wax seal that closed the envelope before allowing Sebastian to cut it open. "And she wants me to handle this case to ensure your safety."

"Perhaps we should take this into the dinning room to discuss this matter, my lord." The butler suggested.

Ciel nodded, taking the envelope from his grasp. "Fine."

"Finny, Bard, help the young masters get situated, will you? Mey-Rin you can serve the tea that I have set out for this afternoon."

"Yes sir!"The servants chanted before running off to complete their tasks, the dark haired teenagers following slowly afterward.

Sebastian turned to Sakura, his eye lids lowering slowly. "Won't you help me in the kitchen, _Sakura? _We can prepare lunch."

The pink maid looked at the butler, emerald eyes void of emotion as she spoke. "That's fine by me, _Sebastian."_

* * *

Ciel opened the envelope and pulled out the series of notes and pictures inside.

"So who am I exactly in danger of?"

"They go by the name Akatsuki. "Sasuke said, as he leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. "A band of criminals that have taunted my hometown in Japan for years. They range from thieves, to murders, and finally to serial killers."

Ciel nodded to the other boy, urging him to continue. "As the Akatsuki grew in size and numbers, they began to spread their rain of terror from my hometown to all of Japan in a matter of three years. We have reason to believe they are now spreading here in Britain."

"And you-"

"The Queen."

"_The Queen _thinks they're after me?" Ciel said in disbelief.

Sasuke nodded. "And she has a good reason to think that. Look at that sheet of paper right there-the yellow one."

"A police report?" Ciel whispered, reading the desire page. A scowl eased onto his face as he read the description and looked at the picture of the crime scene posted on the rather long sheet.

"It was my father's." Sasuke said. "He was Head of the Special Task force created to deal with people like the Akatsuki and the crimes they comitted. He was investigating a major crime when he came across this. Take a closer look at the victim in the picture."

Ciel pulled the photo closer and bit his lip to fight back his nausea. There was so much blood on the 'victim' that it was hard to even see his face. It looked like someone bashed his face in with bronze knuckles and nearly all of his limbs were twisted and pointing in the opposite direction. The man was rolled on his side so his back was to the camera, but his right arm was behind him. The bloody limb was lying limp in a pool of blood making it hard for Ciel to see his pale flesh but easy to see the familiar, dark, yellow ring on his middle finger.

"He was an ally of the Phantomhive."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she slipped her black trenchcoat from her shoulders and hung it onto a hook on the wall. She ignored the hazel eyes following her every move, clearly attracted by the skin she revealed to them. Her maid's dress was black which had three layers of ruffles. The third and longest layer reached far above her knee, only coming to her mid-thigh. The sleeves of her dress were short and the front of her dress was open, to show the white blouse beneath it. Black lace tied the opening barely to a close and ended in a fluffy bow beneath her chin.

"How long do you plan on watching me?" She asked, as she pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and tied a frilly white ribbon on the top to match her outfit.

Sebastian ignored her question and chuckled. "Have you been stalking me, Sakura?"

The maid stared at him from the corner of her eye but quickly turned her back to him to start the oven. "What are you talking about?" She asked, now washing her hands in the sink.

The butler laughed again when Sakura reached into the cabinet and pulled out a few cans and bottles. She bent down, mindful to keep her rear out of view, and grabbed the pots from under the counter.

"You seem to know where everything is. It's almost as if you've been watching me." Sebastian said.

Sakura snorted and dried her hands on the miniture apron she wrapped herself. "You're like a broken record, Sebastian. Everything in here is just like it was back home."

The Black Butler snickered softly and made his way over to the girl. "It's nice to see you haven't changed one bit." He sad, sliding his arms around her thin waist. "You're still the stoic girl I grew up with years ago."

Sakura pulled a chef's knife from the stand in front of her and skillfully cut one of the tomatoes she collected from the refrigerator into even slices. "And you're still the arrogant boy I was stuck with all those years."

"Oh come now." Sebastian purred, pulling Sakura into his chest. "Don't tell me you haven't missed me, even just a little bit, _Sakura."_

"I haven't. Now remove yourself from me before I put this knife somewhere uncomfortable for you."

* * *

"His name is Alfred McBeal, Head of the McBeal family line." Sasuke said. "He was a close friend of-"

"My father's." Ciel interrupted, glaring at the boy across from him. "I've met him before."

"Then I guess you know who the man is in _that _picture too?" Sasuke pointed at the photo paper clipped to a stack of papers. Ciel removed the photo and gave it a quick scan. The picture was of a man, maybe in his mid-thirties, being hung by a thick rope. His lifeless dark eyes were open and wide as they stared aimlessly at the ground. Ciel instantly noticed that the man had the same yellow ring that McBeal did but his was wrapped around his neck in a chain.

"Sir Gilian Thompkins." Ciel said. "I know him as well."

"And what about the picture beneath that one?"

Ciel nodded soon after staring at the dark haired woman lying in a blood stained bed with a knife lodged in between her breast."Francessca Timly. We never met but I have heard father talk about her to his nobles."

Sasuke's hands landed loudly on the table. "Exactly. Your father had connections to every victim the Akatsuki murdered."

"So you think that the Akatsuki are going after everyone my father has ever worked with?" Ciel snapped, annoyance evident in his voice. "And they're after me because I'm his son? That makes no sense. And another thing, how do you know it was the Akatsuki who killed them?"

"It makes perfect sense and you know it." Sasuke nearly shouted. "My father found perfect proof of the Akatsuki's objectives. Don't try to avoid the obvious."

"There's nothing to avoid!" Ciel said. His voice wavered a bit but he chose to keep his calm. He would not let this _child _get to him. He was an Earl and Earl's settle their matters as calm and collect as possible. "Admit it. You have no idea what this means to me or how it leads to the Akatsuki. Your father is playing on false hope, taking whatever he can get because he can't do his job right and your following right into his footsteps."

A loud bang rung through the dining room as Sasuke's chair fell to the ground. The young boy stood as his dark eyes glared into Ciel's.

"How dare you." He snarled. "How dare you insult my father's name!"

Sasuke dug a hand inside of his waist coat and pulled a long silver sword from the sheath hidden in his clothes. "I'll make you pay with your life, Earl."

* * *

"Sebas-_Ah! I'm so sorry!"_ Mey-Rin's voice came from the door. "I didnt mean to interrupt!"

Sebastian sighed and slowly removed himself from the small maid. Actually reluctant to let her go. "It's fine. What is it that you need?"

"Well I was coming into the dining room to give the young masters their tea,"Mey-Rin cried. "when they just started fighting!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped her knife. "That's not good." She said, brushing past Mey-Rin and Sebastian to run through the door. "That's not good at all."

Sebastian trailed closely after her. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

The pink haired woman didnt turn to face him. "If my master is really fighting yours, then I fear for the Phantomhive's life."

* * *

_Sooo, I've been trying to figure out what type of demon I want Sakura to be. Since obviously this is a Sebastian x Sakura fic, I wanted there to be a running gag if Sakura were to be a cat demon. But then again I was planning something between Sakura and Sasuke and if I wanted it to happen, Sakura would need to be a bird demon. So since I cant decide, I'm leaving it up to you guys to vote and see which one she should be._

_Vote if you want Sakura to be a Cat or a Bird Demon please. It will definately help chapters come in a LOT faster. Please vote in the reviews or on the poll I have on my profile. _

_Please review~and Vote!_

_THANKS!_


	3. His maid, gentle

_Hello, hello! How is everyone? Happy that I finally got this up? I am too. It's been a pretty epic summer so I havent been able to work on chapters like I really wanted to. Fortunately, though I'm ashamed to say it, during one of my baseball games I messed up my leg, so no practice or games for a while. I'm using this time wisely to update all of my stories, this being the last story I had to worry about. Before coming up with this chapter, I went back and fixed a few pieces to the earlier chapters. So if you havent, PLEASE READ THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS! It's very important. If you have already, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read the note on the bottom!_

* * *

A loud bang rung through the dining room as Sasuke's chair fell to the ground. The young boy stood as his dark eyes glared into Ciel's.

"How dare you." He hissed. "How dare you insult my father's name!"

Sasuke dug a hand inside of his waist coat and pulled a long silver sword from the sheath hidden in his clothes. "I'll make you pay with your life, Earl."

"Now wait a minute!" Bard cried, hands raised in defense. "I'm sure we can settle this like gentlemen, right? There's no need to resort to violence, right?"

"My father always told me." Sasuke lowered his sword as he leaned into a steady fighting stance. "If you are an Uchiha, manners comes second to the family's honor."

Before Bard and Finnian had a chance to intervene any further, Sasuke jumped onto the dinning room table. With his sword at his side and head lowered, the raven haired teen sprinted forward, knocking plates and cups over as he reached the other end. As Sasuke's sword came down and fast right above his head, Ciel lunged from his chair and tumbled onto his stomach. Glancing over his shoulder, Ciel watched in shock and slight fear as the chair he once sat in was cut clean in half.

"Young Master!" Bard and Finnian cried, but Ciel ignored them.

With stealth anyone would be proud of, Sasuke leaped from the table and flipped elegantly through the air. At the same moment Sasuke's blade was a few inches from his face, Ciel pulled his pistole from its holster and placed the barrel it in between Sasuke's eyes. The taller of the two instantly froze.

"Back up." He ordered. "Or I'll blow your head off."

"Do it." Sasuke challenged. "By the time you pull that trigger, my sword will already have cut straight through your neck."

"Now young man, " A voice from above spoke. "Is that anyway to speak to your host?"

Sasuke gasped as someone grabbed the colar of his shirt and threw him in the air. The strength of the throw forced him to drop his sword as he was sent spinning across the room. The boy waited for gravity to take over and drag him to the ground when a pair of arms suddenly caught him. The spinning stopped and the teenager found his face barried into someone's soft chest.

"Sakura!" He gasped, when he looked up.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, as they landed gently to the floor. Sasuke nodded, ignoring the fact he was unbeliveably comfortable in the maid's arms.

Green eyes stared into hazel as Sakura spoke. "Sebastian, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from throwing my master at such dangerous heights."

"I will if you restrain your master's vulgar mouth." Was the butler's quick response as he lead Ciel to his feet.

"What took you so long?" Ciel growled to the taller man, tearing his hand out of the man's grip once.

Sebastian bowed, "My apologies, my lord. I was distracted." Ciel immediately took notice to the way Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes, earning a swift glare from the butler.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that the Akatsuki are after you, Phantomhive?" Sasuke barked. "Have you not noticed how one by one your family's nobles and closest allies are one by one getting killed off? Your parents were first to go were they not? That envelope holds proof that whoever killed them is possibly after you."

"Let them come."

Sasuke flinched slightly. "W-What?"

"_I said, _let them come." The small Earl whispered. "If this Akatsuki is after me ,as you say they are, then let them come. I'll deal with them myself but I refuse to have a '_baby sitter' _follow me, hand and foot, for protection. I have Sebastian for that, I don't need you too."

"You have no choice." Sasuke snapped. "It's the Queen's orders for me to stay with you until the Akatsuki are found. And whether you like it or not, we're stuck together because you and I both know you wont disobey the Queen. You are, after all, her _dog."_

Sebastian had to admit, this young boy did have a point. If the Queen really did order Sakura and her young master to live in the Phantomhive household then there was nothing that Ciel could do. From the way Ciel was grinding his teeth in that most _distasteful _way again, Sebastian knew Ciel wasnt too happy about this entire deal. Suddenly, the boy sighed and sent his glare in Sebastian's direction. "Sebastian, find them both a room to stay in. I'll be in my room waiting for my evening tea."

The Black Butler paused for a moment, watching as his young ward ambled to the door. A second later, Sebastian's sinister grin found it's way on his face.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"This is your room, Master Uchiha." Sebastian said, as he pushed the large bedroom door open. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed, so he didnt notice the look Sasuke was giving him. Ignoring the butler completely, Sasuke entered the room and waited impatiently for Sakura to join them. Sensing her master's discomfort, the maid moved to accompany him when Sebastian grabbed her hand.

"Now then, "Sebastian whispered, ignoring the pointed look Sakura was giving him as he gently kissed the back of her hand."Shall I lead you to your room?"

Before the maid had a chance to say something nasty, someone snatched her hand out of Sebastian's and held it in a fine grip. Sasuke had suddenly appeared in front of her, eyes set in a firm glare up at the dark haired man.

"That will not be needed, _butler._" Sasuke spat. "Sakura will be staying in my room, thank you very much."

"My apologies, sir." Sebastian stammered, watching in slight surprise as Sasuke dragged Sakura into the room and promptly slammed the door closed in his face.

* * *

Sakura couldnt help but be a little surprised at her young master's actions. She knew the boy was a dare devil but she never thought he would be bold enough to go up against someone like Sebastian. After their fated meeting, as Sasuke put it, Sakura had told him all there was to know about her life as a demon and the many people she had met in her life, including Sebastian. He knew how dangerous the Black Butler was but yet he still dared to go up against him just for her. Sakura didnt know whether or not she should be worried or proud of his stubborn and possesive behaviour. She never got the chance to think it through when Sasuke's hand suddenly tightened around hers, waking her from her thoughts. The boy was mumbling but she couldnt quite understand what it was he said.

"Master?"

Sasuke flinched and turned to glare at her as he snatched his hand away. "What are you doing? Hurry up and prepare my bath."

"Right away."

As Sakura prepared the bath water to Sasuke's preferred temperature, Sasuke busied himself with removing all of the sharp objects and weapons hidden beneath his clothes. Once they had been put away, he stripped and wrapped a robe around himself.

"The bath is ready."Sakura said from the door way.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled before slipping past her and into the bathroom. Sakura moved behind him, pulled of his robe, and turned away to hang it up as Sasuke stepped into the water. By the time the maid turned around, the lower half of Sasuke's body was hidden beneath a hill of bubbles.

A sigh escaped the smaller boy as Sakura sat behind him and worked at the knots in his shoulders.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Are you," Sasuke paused. "Are you and that..._butler_...close?"

"Despite the fact we are childhood friends, I doubt the _butler _and I are anywhere near close." Sakura said, "Now please, lower your head in the water."

Doing as he was told, Sasuke slid his body to the end of the pool and leaned his head back. Once he emerged, hair slicked against his head from the water, the boy realized his eyes weren't just black anymore. A five pointed star covered his irides but not the three, red, glowing commas surrounding his pupil. Sasuke stared at his reflection in boredom,

"Is your contract mark acting up?" Sakura whispered. "No, I've just got a headache, that's all."

"You are quite stiff, master. Is there something wrong?"

"No."

Deciding it was best not to go through the subject any longer, Sakura took the shampoo standing at the bath's side and poured its contents into Sasuke's hair. She ran firm yet gentle circles into his head, smiling softly as he relaxed and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Master? May I ask a question? "

"What is it?" Sasuke muttered.

"What exactly did the Earl say to you that made you attack him."

Instantly Sasuke's shoulders tensed but lowered when Sakura's nails raked against his head. He sighed, nuzzling into her touch. "He dishonored my father's name and everything he's worked so hard to achieve."

"I see." Sakura whispered.

"Well it doesn't matter now." Sasuke said. "What's done is done. For now we'll have to deal with the Earl and his butler until we find the Akatsuki. We'll go out tomorrow morning and see if we can find any leads."

"But what about the Earl?"

"What about him?" The dark haired teen asked.

"Her Majesty personally ordered you to protect him until the Akatsuki were found. You cant leave his side if you want to protect the Earl." Sakura stated.

Sasuke snorted. "That's just it, I dont want to protect the Earl. He said it himself, Sebastian can handle it, can't he?"

Sakura took a moment to ponder the question. "True."

"Besides, " Sasuke began, glowing eyes narrowing into a glare at the wall. "we have more important matters. I still haven't found _him _yet."

"Do you really think he's with them?"

"I know he is."

Removing her hands from Sasuke's head, she silently signaled that it was time to rinse his hair. The boy held his breath and leaned his head deep into the water. He closed his eyes and waited as Sakura rubbed the shampoo from his hair. Though his eyes burned, the boy opened his eyes and stared at his maid through the blurry water. From his point of view, she looked like a dark blob mixed with pink and white. But if he focused hard enough, he could easily make out her emerald eyes staring back at him. Sasuke blinked a few times to ease the numb feeling in his eyes before returning his gaze back to Sakura.

It didnt take long for him to see the dark figure that had settled itself behind his maid and the dark look it gave him. The figure raised his arm, revealing the long sword he hid. Sasuke frantically looked at Sakura, hoping that she would notice and move in time because he was to shocked and too afraid to do it himself. UThe Pink Maid stayed put as if unaware someone was ready to kill her. Every bone in his body was frozen in fear. Fear for his maid who probably wouldnt make it out of this alive if he didnt move to save her.

The figure's arm dropped, the sharp blade aimed for Sakura's neck.

Sasuke pushed himself from under the water and gave a strangled shout. The water splashed about as he twisted towards the dark figure, ready to stop the sword's attack with his bare hands. But when he looked, he realized the figure was no longer there.

"M-Master? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, emerald eyes wide with worry for her ward.

"He was there!" Sasuke shouted.

"Who?" Turning over her shoulder, the maid and ward stared at the blank space before them in unison. "Master, there's no one there."

"N-No!" The teen cried. "He was! I saw him!"

"Saw _who?" _Sasuke glanced behind her, expecting to see the dark figure looming over them, but just like she said, there was no one there. A plain old trick of the eye.

Shaking his head, the dark haired boy turned and sat in a fetal position. "No one." He whispered into his legs. "Nevermind."

Sakura put her hands on the boy's shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. "Master, are you sure everything is alright?"

Silence was her answer for a few minuets until Sasuke finally spoke up."Sakura, this is an order."

The pink haired woman didnt a waste a moment in giving her nod of approval, even though her question went ignored.

"Never _ever _leave me alone."

Sasuke waited patiently to hear Sakura's response but quickly grew impatient when he felt she was taking too long. He lifted his head from his knees and turned to scream her name when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He cocked his head to the side, allowing Sakura to rest her chin on his left shoulder. His eyes locked onto the two contract seals slowly beginning to appear behind his maid's hands as they and his eyes began to glow.

"Yes, my Master."

* * *

_This is my longest chapter yet for this story! I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, I hope you liked it. _

_Please review~_

_P.S. if you havent voted, there's still enough time to. I'm leaning towards the cat demon idea but I really dont know what to go with just yet. I'll be ending votes soon so I can update chapters faster. So pleeeaasssee vote! _

_The poll is...Should Sakura be a cat demon or a bird demon? Vote in the reviews or on my profile. Thank you!_


	4. His maid, Needed

_Finally, the two year long wait is finally over. I apologize for being gone for so long, honestly things just got out of hand over here. Senior year is a complete pain in the ass. __Back to the story. Anyway, polls is closed! The winner has been decided by an obvious vote. Now that I'm finally able to return to this story and read everyone's reviews, It brings tears to my eyes! *wipes a tear*. Thank you everyone!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_"His Maid, Needed"_

"Stop it!" Sakura's voice whispered through the darkness. "S-Sebastian, stop."

A deep chuckle echoed after the sweet voice as the sound of fabric shifted against one another. A gasp cut through the silence followed by a slightly deeper chuckle. "How can I stop when we've already taken it this far, Sakura? Just let me finish..."

"No!" Sakura cried, pushing against Sebastian's hard chest as he leaned in closer. "Someone will see.."

"_Aha,"_ Sebastian purred, red eyes glinting under the kitchen's dim light. "I knew you were down there somewhere."

Sakura paused in her pushing to glare up at the taller servant. "What are you talking about?"

Quickly taking his chance, Sebastian surged forward pressing Sakura further into the counter and easily pinned her hands behind her. The girl struggled for a moment until she slumped and groaned at the feel of Sebastian's lips at her ear. Choking to stifle a moan she threw a swift kick at Sebastian's knees and without much movement, he dodged. With one leg still extended in the air, Sebastian slid himself in between her legs.

She stammered, trying desperately to break free but the delicious pain of his hold on her was making her see stars."Get away f-from me!"

"There's no need to hide your true self, Sakura." Sebastian whispered in her ear, revelling in her shivers. "I know the real you. Always so ready to please me."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Do you?" The butler chuckled. "I beg to differ. And it seems your body does as well.'

The pink haired maid mumbled something as she was squeezed into the corner of the refrigerator and the cabinets. Not the most comfortable place in the kitchen, but from the way Sebastian was mouthing at her neck, she couldn't find herself to complain. Sasuke would have her head for this.

Sakura gasped as her young master filled her thoughts.

_"I never wanted this." _

_Sakura looked down at the small boy clutching at her dress. The look in his eyes held too many years of hard experiences. For a seven-year old, he had witnessed so much in his short life. It was a wonder he was still walking all on his own like this. Sakura hummed in wonder as she gazed at the child, thinking-"Humans are such weird creatures."_

_The boy looks up at her and Sakura has to look a little harder to read his stare. The boy doesn't speak very much, which she's greatful for, but when he does it's in tiny fragments. His only form of favorable communication is through his body. Only a few days with the child and she could already understand every twitch and glare he made. _

_"Why call me then?" Sakura says. "You could have just let it all end from the beginning."_

_He stares at her for a moment longer than necessary before he turns his attention back to the street in front of him. Dark eyes catching every dead body littering the ground and hanging out of windows. By now most of the blood dripping on the walls and pooling on the concrete is beginning to evaporate. Not that it changes anything, Sakura's pretty sure he remembers every drop that fell and every tear shed. He has been standing here for two days straight._

_"Because I need you."_

_Sakura blinks._

"Off."

Sebastian pauses, trying to catch the emotion he senses in the maid's voice.

"I said _off._" With a well placed side step Sakura manages a firm knee to Sebastian's stomach. The butler doesn't react to the pain or lose his balance as he's thrown away. But he does scowl questioningly at the look she gives him. There's a change in her bright eyes, they're harder as the warmth there disappears. Sebastian can just feel the death radiating from her.

"Problem?"

"Don't think by that little distraction I don't know what it is you're really trying to do."

"I have no idea what you're talki-." Sebastian pauses, smile quickly fading as a kunai whizzes past his face and stabs into the wall behind him.

He doesn't even blink and neither does Sakura. They continue to stare at each other, waiting, watching. Sebastian doesn't understand it but the sudden emotion change in her face is somewhat startling. What happened to his beautiful blossom?

There's a shift to their side but Sakura is the first one to react. She produces another kunai from under her dress and with a flick of her wrist, the blade stabs into her target. Someone gives out a garbled cry echoed by two others. Fortunately, Sebastian is the first to switch the lights on.

Standing at the door is Bard, eyes buck wide and mouth agape with a kunai embedded in his goggles. Finnian and Mey-Rin are at his side, the maid trying to pull the blade away from his neck, while the former struggles to keep him awake. In the midst of confusion, Sakura makes her leave, pulling her kunai out before she gets through the door.

The black butler grunts in wonder as he watches her leave. There's something strange about her now but in a way it seems as if there isn't any problem at all. Sebastian wonders if the confusing phenomena these humans call "paranoia" is just getting to him? Or is there more to it?

* * *

"That took a lot longer than it should have, Sakura." Sasuke grumbles as she slides into his temporary bedroom. He doesn't look at her when she comes in but he does watch her from the corner of his eye. She isn't facing him when she enters, that he notices, but he decides not to bring it to her attention.

"I apologize, master." She whispers.

"Doesn't matter now. Did you find it?"

Sakura nods, finally tilting her head to look up at him. From the pocket in her apron she pulls out a small silver key and shows it to the young heir.

Sasuke grunted his approval as he took the key. "Any problems?"

"None." She said, her voice completely void of emotion. "He never noticed."

* * *

Ciel leaves his bedroom with a sickening feeling in his chest. There's something wrong in the air the moment he steps into the hallway and takes a minute to look at his surroundings. He was sure everyone was in his place before he got dressed this morning. He already noticed the servants were beginning their work for the day. So what was he missing?

Sebastian is at his side not too long after, closing and locking his charge's bedroom when he notices the look on the boy's face.

"Something wrong, bocchan?" He asks.

Something tells Ciel to voice his discomfort but the arrogant side of him doesn't want to admit it. He shrugs nonetheless and continues on his way, never bothering to answer his butler. Without complaint Sebastian follows him towards the dinning room where his paper work would be waiting for him. On his way there he didn't plan on running into a slightly suspicious looking pair standing at his front door.

"Hm." Ciel muttered. "I forgot they were here."

Sebastian followed his gaze,"Ah yes. They seemed to be going off somewhere." He said, only to realize the boy was walking away. Straight towards the Uchiha heir and his maid.

Sakura was first to notice his sudden appearance and turned to face him with a bow. Noticing his maid's slightly eager display of ending their conversation, Sasuke also turned to greet the Earl.

"Phantomhive."

Ciel gave a curt nod. "Uchiha."

"Good morning, Mr. Phantomhive." Sakura said as she barely turned her eyes in Sebastian, muttering his name in greeting. Sebastian nodded in her direction, bowing his head slightly before sending her a sly grin.

"You're off mighty early this morning." Ciel said. "Something important?"

"No." Sasuke sighed. "Not anymore at least."

"Why? One of your ridiculous leads run you into a dead end?" The Earl taunted.

Sasuke's response to the younger boy is slightly unnerving to everyone in the area. Instead of arguing or snapping at Ciel, Sasuke glares at the ground as his body goes completely rigid. Then he looks up and Ciel flinches at the emotions swirling in his eyes. The teen looks unbearably tired and confused, Ciel's almost worried the boy is going to pass out right in front of him. _Almost_.

"I'm going back to my room." He says, brushing past Ciel and up the stairs to his temporary quarters. Sakura is quick to follow after him until theirs a sudden crash coming from one of the corridors. Finnian, flustered and covered in grass from the knee up. Mey-Rin stumbles in right beside him, bubbles clinging to her body and her uniform soaking wet. Not too long after Baldroy strolls in with his hair burned and charred in a fluffy mess on top of his head. His clothes smell suspiciously like charcoal.

Ciel, Sakura, and Sasuke can practically feel the anger rolling off Sebastian as the trio makes their way towards him.

"Sebastian-san it's terrible!"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian!"

"One at a time, please." Sebastian sighs and turns his attention towards Baldroy first. At first the blonde doesn't seem to want to speak but the glare the head butler is sending him is more than enough to encourage him. "So I got this new artillery sent in so I could get to work on dinner-"

"Wait." Sebastian interrupts him. "artillery?"

A grin stretches on the chef's face as he pulls the flamethrower strapped on his back out in front of him. "Yeah! It's state of the art at my home country."

"Can that even be considered a kitchen utensil?" Ciel grumbles from behind them.

"Of course!" Baldroy shouts. "Cooking is an art and the only art I know is through fire and explosions!"

"Are you an idiot?" Sakura whispers, but the chef is too close for him not to here. He glares at the girl. "What was that?"

"Enough." Sebastian sighs, suddenly exhausted. "You didn't need that much fire power to cook lamb, Baldroy. Return to the kitchen, I'll be there to prepare something else."

"But Sebastian!" Mey-Rin cries. "What about the laundry?"

"What about it?"

"I was cleaning the table cloths like you ordered but the machine started acting really wierd." She croaks. "All these bubbles came out and it made a huge mess. I nearly drowned!"

"How much detergent did you put in this time, Mey-Rin?"

"It asked for thirty!" The maid said. "Doesn't that seem weird."

"Another idiot huh?"

"Don't worry about it right now, Mey-Rin." Sebastian said, ignoring Sakura's remark. "After I'm through with Baldroy I'll fix the laundry machine."

As the two run off to their respective areas, the black butler turns his attention towards the only servant left. The gardener is cowering into himself, avoiding complete eye contact with Sebastian as he shuffles his feet. Sebastian doesn't blame him. He's not sure if he's kept up a straight face through this entire epidemic. He wouldn't be surprised if a pair of his horns even shined through, if only he had horns.

"And what seems to be the problem with you Finnian."

"T-The garden..." Finnian trails off with a stammer.

"Yes?" Sebastian prods with a strain in his voice. His keen hearing picks up the nearly silent snickers coming from the only maid left in the room but he chooses to ignore it. Especially while he still has a strand of his insanity still left.

"I forgot the herbicide sprinkler was broken so I couldn't help the grass!" Finnian cried. "And the trees I couldnt...I-I couldnt!"

"_Alright_ _Finnian_. It might be awhile but I'll be there shortly. I'll be able to get a better description of the damage by the time I get there, okay?"

"O-Okay." Finnian gives the butler a cheerful smile before scampering away. "Thanks Sebastian-san!"

"They're all idiots." Sakura says the moment the blonde is out the door.

"You have no idea."

"Anyway, now that that's taken care of. I almost forgot to tell you something Sebastian." The butler turns to his master, a tight but polite smile on his pale face. "The orphans from Count Barton will be visiting here later."

"Oh? How nice." Sebastian said. "When is 'later', sir?"

"Tomorrow."

There's an alarming amount of tension in Sebastian's face at his young charge's words, Sakura can tell. She's not sure if the other two humans notice but she's positive Sebastian has nearly reached his boiling point. Despite this he doesn't let his stress show in his face or in the sound of his voice. He looks like the perfect butler, ready to take on any task at hand.

Sakura smiles to herself, this should be a good show.

"Understood." The Butler nods with a small bow, his right arm crossing his chest as his hand falls over his heart. Or whatever figure is beating under there. "I will begin preparations immediately."

"Good." Ciel says, "Sakura will aid you."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke growls, the first few words he's said in this last ordeal. "What gives you the right to have her do that?"

"You are in my household." Ciel said. "And in this manor, it is the duty of _every _servant to complete all the chores. Even if their stay is merely temporary."

"Be glad I am not asking you to do anything, Mr. Uchiha." The Earl quips. "The Queen ordered you to serve and protect me, did she not? You, just as anyone else here, are entitled to my word."

"That's where I draw the line, brat." Sasuke whispers in a snarl. "I don't take orders from you or from anyone else here. I may be stationed here for my line of work but that does _not _mean I am your lackey. So you will not treat me as such."

"And if I dont?" Ciel challenges.

"Then I will see to it that you learn to."

The tension in the air is a lot more dense than the black and pink servants would call necessary. They are quick to react, each standing at their master's side, one blocking the other from view, while the latter places a hand to her master's shoulder. The boy relaxes slightly, removing his hand from the hilt of his katana cleverly hidden away.

"Master." Sakura mumbles, easily catching the raven haired teens attention. "I am afraid the young Earl is correct. While you are not a servant, I am. It would be rude of me to ignore my duties even in another's home."

Sasuke scowled at the maid, shrugging off her hand as he turns to leave. "Fine. Do what you want. I'll be in my room."

"Yes, master."

The pink haired maid watches her young heir leave until she hears the firm click of his door being closed. She turns to Ciel with a bow, long hair slipping over her petite shoulders. "I do apologize for my master's behavior. The Queen's mission has him at a stand still.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I am not in the position to tell you that." Sakura said. "I am but a servant, correct?"

It's impossible for Sebastian to hold back the small snicker that leaves him. Blame it on his weak defenses or his lack of remorse, he doubts his master will act on it.

"I trust you'll handle her, Sebastian?"

"Of course, bocchan."

Without another word Ciel leaves, Sebastian suspects he is headed towards his office, probably to slack off on his work again.

But that is the least of the demon's worries.

It's nearly half-past eleven and he has an entire manor completely unfit for a public meeting. A glance from Sakura tells him she is thinking the same thing. But they're not quite ready to begin yet. There are still matters to attend to.

"I'll help the maid, if you don't mine." She says. "Gardening isn't exactly my cup of my tea, so you're on your own with that one."

_She's running..._

_"_No matter. It's about time for a change of scenery, I believe."

Sakura glares at the butler a moment longer as she crosses her arms. Sebastian tries to ignore the way this causes her shorter than normal uniform to rise higher up her slender legs. He's sure he sees a few rows of weapons lined up beneath the ruffles she wears.

"Don't think this changes anything, Sebastian."

_Now she's denying it...how cute._

"Changes what exactly Sakura?"

"_You know what_." The maid uncrossed her arms as she steps towards the corridor's entrance. "Don't make me repeat myself and don't interrupt me. I refuse to let you and your little monster belittle the Uchiha name. As long as I am here, this relationship is completely professional. I do my work, you do your own. No questions asked."

"What?" Sebastian smirks after the maid. "With no break in the middle?"

"Denied."

"Fine." The butler chuckles. He missed this little banter between he and the maid ever since they parted ways. Of course this feud between them was a lot softer than they have had in the past. But he could live with that, this side of his cherry maid was a lot more enjoyable than the other one. For now he would enjoy it while he still could.

* * *

Sakura and Sebastian are walking towards laundry room, one comically in front of the other, when the door suddenly slides open. A collection of bubbles rush from beyond the door and make a slippery pool of soap around their feet. Mey-Rin stumbles out of the room, mop in hand as she tries to wipe away the increasingly large mess. Sebastian catches her before she can pass, ignoring the gasp and swooning she makes from the way he's holding her.

"Why are there so many bubbles!?"

Sakura steps closer to the source of the mess, effortless removing the bubbles to grab the box of detergent on the floor. She reads the directions for a moment before eyeing the red-haired maid. "How many cups did you say it asked for?"

Mey-Rin snaps up and out of Sebastian's hold to point at the measurements on the box. "It said thirty! See!?"

Sakura gives the woman a bland look. "That says three...not thirty."

"What?!"

"Maybe if you'd clean your glasses, Mey-Rin, you would have noticed." Sebastian said gently, motioning to the foggy glasses she was wearing.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Sebastian!"

"It's fine." The two replied, both eyes closed and lips curled in a bright smile. "We'll handle it from here."

With a surprisingly gentle hand, Sakura takes the mop from Mey-Rin as Sebastian begins to roll up his sleeves. She motions the red-haired maid behind the door and out into the hallway as she pulled her long hair into a ponytail.

"I'll get the washing machine." Sebastian said.

"Then I'll handle the bubbles."

It didn't take long for Sakura to remove half of the bubbles on the walls and the floor as Sebastian turned off the machine. From outside the door, Mey-Rin watched in wonder as the two moved in complete unison. Never moving too close or standing too far away as they cleared the tiny room. It had to have taken her a quarter of an hour just to get out of the room while it only took them that amount to get in and clean it.

"That should do it." Sebastian said as all the sheets were put correctly into the machine. He made to sure to apply the exact amount of soap to the dispenser before wiping the machine clean of any remaining suds. Sakura paused in her cleaning to give him a nod. "We'll handle the cleaning, there is still work elsewhere."

"How helpful of you." The butler chuckled.

Sakura huffed as she turned away. "Don't get use to it."

"I'll be leaving then."

Mey-Rin waved goodbye at the butler and turned back to the room once he was gone. "Ah!" She cried, as a towel was thrusted in her face. She focused her gaze on the pink haired maid and her blank stare.

"Y-Yes?" She stammered.

Sakura nudged her head towards the other side of the room. "I didn't go over on the other side. Could you get it for me?"

"Understood ma'am!"

"No need for the formalities." Sakura said, as she went back to wiping down the walls and straightening the tables all at once. Mey-Rin watched her, dark eyes widening behind her large glasses. "N-No, it's my pleasure. I respect you, Sakura-san."

"Huh?"

"We've only just met but I can tell you have a lot of ambition for what you do." She said. "You move just like Sebastian-san! Never leaving a spot unclean or an area askew, you're really meticulous. Just like Sebastian-san. It's no wonder you two are childhood friends."

"I guess." Sakura shrugged, turning back to the soapy floor.

_"You're meant for perfection. Never forget that."_

_Sakura glared at the boy. "And how do you know that?"_

_"Because it is my will. And my will alone." The boy said. "Never forget that either."_

_"You're speaking your nonsense again."_

_"Or maybe you're just ignoring another fact."_

"Sakura-san?"

Said maid flinched as she looked up and into Mey-Rin's worried eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Sakura grumbled. "Just in a daze that's all."

"Don't let Sebastian-san catch you doing that. He'll get angry." Mey-Rin giggled. "Never forget that!"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"What did you do!?" Sebastian growled, glaring at the blonde hiding behind what use to be a Rhododendron shrub.

"I told you!" Finnian whinned. "When I used the sprinkler I completely forgot that it was broken!"

"So you managed to destroy not only the entire yard but also every tree there was!" Sebastian inhaled a shaky breath. At the rate this was going there was no way he was going to be able to fix this mess, help Bard, _and _prepare the orphan visit. He needed more time, or at least more help. And at that moment a blur of pink passed Sebastian's line of vision, as Sakura made her way towards them.

"Oh great, Sakura. I need you to-"

"No."

Both Finnian and Sebastian flinched at her cold tone. "Huh?"

"I'm busy." She said. "Or did you forget the hall you plan to use tomorrow hasn't been cleared, nor has the mess your chef made either. Besides, I'm not finished with the laundry."

_"This isn't good!" _Sebastian cried in his thoughts. _"I'm running out of time."_

"Sebastian...!" The gardener wailed. "What are we going to do?"

"_You, Finnian." _Sebastian said, as he dug in his pocket for the pouch of change Ciel had given him. "Are going to the store to buy us more trees."

"Really?!"

"Unfortunately, I'm all out of options. It's up to you pick them up and fix this mess you made."

"Yes, sir. Is there a certain kind I should get?"

"That's your job. You are the gardener are you not?"

"Then it's okay for me to make a robot!? Or maybe an alien like in Ciel's old books?"

A vein wasn't throbbing on the side of his head. "Yes, Finnian." It really isn't.

"Such a nice family you have here." Sakura said as the two walk back into the manor, following Finnian's cheerful departure. "No wonder you left."

"I never would have if I knew it would turn out like this."

"Liar."

* * *

If Sebastian thought the damage in the garden was bad, it was nothing compared to what Bard had tried to make in the kitchen.

"It shouldn't be burnt, Baldroy. That's the problem."

"It's crisp."

"No, it's been burned."

"What's the difference?"

"Nevermind!" Sebastian snapped, making the blonde tense. "We'll just have to make do with what we have in the fridge."

As he pulled the rest of the vegetable and meat from the refrigerator, he watched Sakura pass the kitchen doorway. She stopped for a brief moment to wipe the char from the walls. "Ah, Sakura, can you-"

Sakura interrupted him. "I'm busy." She said, putting away the cloth once every speck was gone. "Your gardener returned but his failed attempt at planting has nearly every tree he brought in pieces. And you're maid dropped wax down the main stairwell."

Idiots. He was surrounded by idiots.

* * *

About an hour later returned Sebastian to his chocolate creation and the dinning hall Sakura successfully had cleaned. The drapes were ironed, the floor swept and polished, and the tables cleared with a fresh batch of cloths on top. If he could go without any interruptions for the next few hours, he was sure to finish with enough time to spare.

Now...where was he?

Ah yes, he was mixing the brown sugar with the marshmallow fluff and just about to-

CrrraaaCCcccK!

"Mey-Rin?!" Sebastian called, having heard the girl's shriek.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian-san but I may have broken the chandelier!"

Just then Finnian, before the butler could respond, ran into the room, bright eyes sparkling with glee. "Sebastian-san! Sebastian-san! I need more money!"

"For what? What I have you should have been enough."

"Yeah but the I didn't have enough to create the Super Robot Alien I wanted!"

_Super what? No, _no more. Sebastian was done. The last strand of his sanity had finally slipped away. The butler made a mad dash out the door, nearly knocking Tanaka down in his pass. Any other time he would have stopped and apologized but not right now. At a time like this, he needed to see _her._

_To see her lithe body,..._

Turning a sharp corner towards the garden house, Sebastian increased his speed at an impossible rate.

_...fluffy tresses,..._

Another turn and he was nearly running towards the green house where she was sure to be waiting for him.

_...and those sterling eyes he oh-so adored..._

Yes. Sebastian was searching for her, his adorable...

"Meow?"

kitten-looking up at him from Sakura's arms.

The pink haired girl was sitting on the the garden house's front stairs, nimble fingers working against his the cat's black fur. The cat purred in delight, leaning into Sakura like she was an angel fallen from heaven. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he grinned.

_Oh this could work..._

Sakura never had a chance to react when Sebastian quickly tackled her and the cat to the ground. Nuzzling into Sakura's neck, the butler gave a sigh of content, wrapping his arms around the girl's tiny waist. Beside them the cat manages to wiggle itself free from in between the servants and cuddle against them in a way that's melting Sebastian's heart.

_This could definitely work._

Sebastian loves cats. They were the best thing this ridiculous human world had to offer. While his world did have pets, they weren't exactly the same, nor this adorable. Always waiting for attention, never talking about useless things, or for that matter, doing them. They were perfect and nothing could be any cuter.

"Sebastian let me go!" Sakura cried from in between the butler's legs. Long ago he had pulled them into a sitting position, Sakura still wrapped in his arms. He had them both leaning against the garden house, watching as the kitten cleared a bowl of milk.

The butler burrowed his face in her silky locks, chuckling at the mewl she let out.

_Yes, Cats were the best._

* * *

Though it had taken quite some time, the house was finally in order. Sakura, though slightly flustered from their earlier occasion, she managed to fix the mess on the stairs and sort out the trees in the yard. Finally giving Sebastian the chance to work on the orphans chocolatey treat.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!"

The butler sighed, wearily watching the three shuffle into the hall. Fully expecting them to whine about whatever it is they managed to destroy this time, he was surprised to see them gawking at his work.

"So this is what you've been doing?" Mey-Rin gasped, staring at the chocolate figurine of Big Ben.

"It's all made out of chocolate!"

"While we've been working our hearts out you've been doing this?" Baldroy grumbled. "It sure took you a long time."

"Who's fault do you think that is?"

Finnian murmured. "But Sebastian what is this supposed to be?" The blonde pointed to one of the other large figurines in the room. The butler glared at the gardener, "What are you talking about? It's the-"

Sebastian froze, staring at the sculpture he finished not too long ago and that _head _it was missing.

"What happened to the head!?"

"Who took it!?"

"Hey! Don't look at us, we didn't take it!"

"Then who..?"

"Tanaka!" They cried in unison. "Who else could have taken it?"

"Let's go look for him!" Baldroy yelled, the other three nodding in agreement.

Sebastian clicked his teeth in annoyance, glancing at his pocket watch. "No time. I need to prepare for the master's afternoon tea. Look for him without me."

"Roger!"

Sebastian took brisk steps on his way to his master's office, though he was careful not to rattle his tea cart too much. In record timing, he stopped at the porcelain door, gave a quick knock and pushed inside.

"I apologize young master,...but.."

* * *

Sakura was just finishing the dusting in the last hallway when a stampede of servants caught her attention. Skidding to a halt in front of the pink haired maid, the three crowded around her.

"Have you seen Tanaka?"

A pink brow raised. "Yes?"

"Where?"

"In the kitchen, I made him some tea."

"Is he still there?"

"I doubt it." Sakura said. "He said something about "finishing some work"?"

Finnian gasped. "He's going to the library!"

"After him!"

Sakura didnt bother to watch them leave, her job was done now which meant she could return to the place she was needed most. Knocking before entering, Sakura walked into her master's quarters, spotting the boy staring out the window.

"Have you finished?" He asked, without turning to face her.

"Yes, my master."

"Good. We still have time to make amends. Close the door." Sasuke said. "I need you to find out all you can about Jack the Ripper."

* * *

Sebastian's patience was wavering, honestly it was. He wasn't sure how much time he had left before he had a catastrophic meltdown. Staring down at the young master, he frowned at the Count Barton's head sitting atop his desk, a large bite mark on his chocolate face.

His life maybe a lot more stressful than what he was use to, back then he had a great life. Free of an arrogant child master, an idiot society, and an even more idiotic group of servants. This butler life was definitely not the easiest.

_"I never would have if I knew it would turn out like this."_

But it's not too bad.

_"Liar."_

Actually, it just got a whole lot better.

* * *

_DONE!_

_I blush every time I go over the first few paragraphs, I don't know what came over me to write that. But I thought It was about time Sebastian got some action. I just had to throw in some flashbacks along with them too, leaves the mystery going! _

_Not much Sasuke loving in this one but I figure there will be some next chapter. I haven't gotten there yet. _

_Now you know where the story line is starting, stay tuned to see how it far it goes._

_PLEEEAAAASSSEEEE REEEEVVVIIIIIEEWWWWW!_


End file.
